1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loaders and more particularly pertains to a new rack loader for loading various small vehicles such as ATVs, snowmobiles, watercraft and the like on to a recipient surface such as a bed of a large vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, loaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art loaders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,545; U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,580; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,075; U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,209; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,356; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 331,128.
In these respects, the rack loader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of loading various small vehicles such as ATVs, snowmobiles, watercraft and the like on to a recipient surface such as a bed of a large vehicle.